Ninjago: The Eternal Chaos
Ninjago: The Eternal Chaos is 2021 sub-franchise of Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu. The sub-franchise, taking place in an alternate universe of Ninjago timeline, where the Ninja kept their original pre-Sons of Garmadon appearance, is about an extremely intelligent dictator, that called himself a 'doctor', who created a collision between two alternate universes, causing irreversible consequences, both Ninja teams have to deal with his actions to wipe them off. It was teased in December 3 2020. Synopsis Season 1 A new psycho dictator who has extremely horrible past tried to mortally defeat the Ninja to take over the universe. Doctor Xoidarus made a collision between universe of The Lego Ninjago Movie and normal Ninjago universe. How can the Ninja stop Dr. Xoid? Season 2 Since someone, who is frozen in Laxip Ice is revealed to be P.I.X.A.L., reprogrammed to be evil and reconstructed from her scrapped body from Season 4: Tournament of Elements, she knows every move, allowing Dr. Xoid to gain more people in his army. It leads to Lord Garmadon return, made a deal with Xoid to not destroy Lloyd, Misako and Koko. Can Ninja reverse the situlation before he is finally ready to attack New Ninjago City. Characters (W.I.P) Good (DISCLAIMER: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd and Misako have their movie counterpart featured in the series) Master Wu - The Ninja's teacher. He is very wise and can see the future. He speaks for truth and the futureness. He may be very strict, but that's fits with his reputation. Lloyd - Lord Garmadon's son and the leader of the Ninja. He is one of strongest of the group. Kai - The Master Of Fire. He has an interesting fire sword that can see what will happen. He is Nya's brother. While he can control the temperature he can read minds. Jay - The Master of Lighting, and Nya's boyfriend. He also can be very intelligent ninja, but not as Zane. Cole - The Earth Ninja. He does camoflash when he is in danger. He had magic spell that turn his hair into iron, but evetually broke the spell. He can transform into ghost whenever he wants to as a result of the spell break. Zane(he looks like him in Season 3: Rebooted) - He is the master of Ice. Depsire this he has very interesting features. Like he can transform into his Season 7/8 hybrid look. He secreatly has a weird type of gun. He has a falcon. Echo Zane- Zane's brother. He is rusty unlike his brother. But he also has a falcon, which is also kind of rusty. Nya - Kai's sister and Jay's girlfriend. She is the Master of Water and Samurai XIX. (hybrid of Samurai X 2012 and Samurai X 2017). She can however knows secrets of people around her, leading to too much embarrassment. That's why she had to hide that ability. Darreth - He is a wannabe ninja, but also very good at comedy. He tried everything to evil to slow down, but failed. One day he will unlock his true potential, but will happen in far far far future. Lucy - A new, cute young female ninja is on the Ninja side. However she has emotional problems and can lose her temper very easily. She is rather curious too. Skylor - Kai's pathneress. She once worked at Master Chen Noodles but the restaurant was demolished. Her only hope was to join Wu's Dojo. Misako - Garmadon's wife and Lloyd's mother. Koko Cyrus Borg - The creator of Borg Industries. Karlof Neuro - The Master Of Mind. Like Kai, he can read minds, but he is kust much better at it, because he is used to it. Toxikita A.X.P - P. I.X.A.L.'s replacement. He looks nothing similar to her. Unlike her A.X.P. has counterattack mode, which means he can protect the Ninja. Villains Dr. Xoid - A evil, psychopathic dictator doctor, wanting to destroy the Ninja to take over the universe. He has very terrifying past, affecting his personality and behaviour. He makes deadly experiments before using certain experiment as a weapon. Kruzvit (not the be confused with Crux from Hands of Time) - Dr. Xoid's most loyal person. Not to mention he does everything what Xoid say. Ataymoz - Kruzvit's friend. However sometimes he wants to deny Dr. Xoid's orders. P.I.X.A.L. - Rebuild from scrap, then frozen in her own ice, The Laxip Ice. While Samurai X 2018 was lost in time, she can cause too much chaos if not causing the most chaotic events in Ninjago City just by her gruesome behaviour, left no good in her. Lord Garmadon(season 2 onwards) - The worst nightmare is coming true. Lord Garmadon and Dr. Xoid are collaborating. He told him not to destory Lloyd, as Garmadon will destory him and Misako himself. Wazatri Akitori Trivia/Notes * This is the darkest Ninjago chapter in the history of Ninjago franchise ** It's even darker than Season 8: Sons of Garmadon and Season 5: Possession. * It is confirmed Lord Garmadon will return in his scary, demonic form in Season 2. * The subfranchise is sponsored by Formula One * Each episode is 77 minutes. Episodes SEASON ONE Category:Series Category:Fan Series